Días Silenciosos
by ZAHAKI
Summary: Porque siempre llevará consigo las consecuencias de sus decisiones, debe aprender a vivir con ellas. Ligero shonen-ai.


**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, heme aquí con mi segundo fic de Gintama. Gintoki Sakata x Katsura Kotarou, creo que estaría de más decir que es mi _OTP_ en este fandom.

Con respecto a este escrito, considero necesario destacar que es una especie de monólogo a diversas situaciones por las que _presumo,_ pasó Gintoki en la época de la Guerra Joui y las consecuencias de la misma. Hace algunas semanas retomé el manga y pues, debo decir que en la parodia que hablaron sobre la guerra me llené de feelings y mi cabeza se puso a buscar el GinZura por todas partes y logré encontrarle un argumento a esto. Igual, debo aclararles que no deben buscarle demasiado sentido.

Las advertencias son las regulares: El típico OoC para el desarrollo de esta historia y porque obviamente, no soy la creadora de los personajes. Ligero shonen-ai, nada fuera de lo normal que merezca absolución (o al menos eso creo yo). Y los respectivos horrores ortográficos y gramaticales que seguramente se me escaparon, por favor, perdonenme de antemano.

Sin más que agregar y esperando que sea de su agrado.

Disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Gintama y sus personajes pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y el desarrollo de este escrito.

* * *

**Días Silenciosos**

**By: Zahaki**

Silenciosos días; polvorientas calles. Rechinidos abismales con sus ensordecedores ecos de la innegable soledad en la que había decidido vivir los últimos años. La monotonía se hizo cargo de su vida, llevándolo al punto de no saber diferenciar una estación de la otra. El ver pasar las horas con indiferencia sentado frente a la ventana era en lo que ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo. La muda insistencia resonaba en la habitación vacía y él, como si fuese un ente sin alma, ocupaba una silla que chirriaba bajo su peso al reclinar hacia atrás.

Su mirada rojiza y seria no vislumbraba gran cosa además de los matices de un día a través del vitral transparente, no obstante, aquello no le importaba demasiado, simplemente encontró una forma de "adaptarse".

La rutina que alguna vez tanto le molestó, de un momento a otro, se volvió imperceptible.

Un trabajo aquí, otro por allá. Hacía lo que fuese necesario para sustentar su vida, la cual ahora era _tranquila_.

"_Luego de la tormenta llega la calma",_ le recitaron en algunas oportunidades cuando la situación se volvía inevitablemente complicada. Sin embargo, jamás creyó que en algún momento "_La Calma_" pudiese llegar a ser tan complicada como la tempestad.

El mundo estaba lleno de contradicciones.

No se imaginó que llegaría el momento en el que extrañaría las escandalosas risas de cierto castaño, que le fuese necesaria una sesión de boxeo contra el amargado líder del _Kihetai; _con el cual debatía sobre _quién_ era el indicado para pasar la noche con la mejor de las cortesanas—la cual tenía un curioso parecido al cuarto miembro de los Joy—.

A la final, puede que nada ganara rememorando con añoranza aquellos días a pesar de haber estado sumergido en ese vendaval que no parecía tener fin. Aquel por la cual las voces de sus fantasmas internos se empeñaran en reclamarle el abandono, aunque en realidad, no se sentía culpable en lo absoluto. No buscaba fundamentar ni justificar sus acciones, no tenía a quién dárselas más que a sí mismo y bien sabía que ni siquiera eso, acallaría su plegaria.

Nadie alcanzaría a imaginar que tras esos ojos inexpresivos había una tormenta que amenazaba con perpetuarse.

Algunos años llevaba padeciendo ese febril argumento, pero de alguna manera, había aprendido a convivir con los sollozos interiores. Sólo que, de vez en cuando, eran intolerables. El hacerse indiferente nunca supuso mayor inconveniente ni siquiera en sus mejores épocas, cuando fingió desinterés a sus propios y lujuriosos instintos.

Apatía, sí. Puede que en gran parte se deba a la apatía de vivir sin complicaciones, aunque el término más apropiado sería "evasión". Huía de las cosas cuando comenzaban a tornarse tediosas. El apego es un obstáculo que le supuso numerosas dificultades. Hacía acopio de una resolución, una que muchos dirían intrépida cuando que en realidad era una fachada de su propia cobardía.

Rechazar las cargas y responsabilidades no era muy digno de una persona osada.

Prefería huir de las ataduras de un destino que, al parecer, tenía un sádico placer en arrebatarle lo que se acercara a él. Era poseedor de un temor irracional; no, el término indicado sería _prudencia. _Sólo evitaba las _"complicaciones",_ dolorosos desenlaces, molestas despedidas.._. _

Hubo un momento en el que determinó no enfrentarse al peso de su vigésima edad. Actitud que con algo de inocencia hubiera sido fácil mantener. Inocencia en la que durante un corto tiempo, le hizo sentirse invencible. Al crecer, entendió algo que no hubiera querido: no era invencible. Y así como no lo era, no pudo ni siquiera proteger aquello que conformó sus días pasados.

Era lógico querer gozar de la tranquilidad que vivió en su niñez sin que el peso de su "adultez" le estorbara.

No era cuidadoso. De hecho, jamás lo fue; y aunque luchó con todo lo que su espíritu le instó, no pudo evitar que su incapacidad mortal cortara algunos lazos. Cosas como: _la obligación, el deber y el compromiso_ aparecieron en su diccionario trayendo consigo una carga muy pesada, más un tortuoso camino que hubiera cambiado gustoso. Más no a sus compañeros.

La "carga" era una nimiedad si lo veía desde ese enfoque.

Se adentró en aquel sendero siguiendo las resoluciones de los demás sólo para comprender que en aquella interminable odisea llena de pruebas y sinsabores, se quedaría vacío y destrozado.

Las cadenas de sus cargas habían comenzado a lastimar sus extremidades.

Fueron llamados alguna vez "La Generación de los Milagros". De aquello que una vez fue, y no aceptó; más no obstante acalló al impulso de negarlo, sólo pudo sentir jactancia del único milagro que creyó real: sobrevivir a la tempestad que su tierra enfrentaba. De mantenerse en pie hasta el final. Conservar su orgullo a pesar de que estaba siendo profanado.

Esa _generación_ se fue desmoronando poco a poco sin que él pudiera hacer nada por retenerlo. Sobre todo aquel que en su mente, esperaba anhelante que volviera a florecer como en sus días de infancia. El _Joven Noble de la Locura_, le llamaron. Nombre que resonó en un auge de fervor y esperanzas en las filas revolucionarias al igual que el suyo.

No estaba precisamente orgulloso de aquel título conferido; no obstante, reconocía que debía dar crédito a quien-sea-que-fuera que dijo que: en la adversidad salía a relucir lo mejor de cada uno. Seguramente el autor de aquel pensamiento no se le cruzó por la cabeza qué tipo de _adversidades;_ pero eso no era algo en lo que repararía al fin y al cabo.

El título de _Shiroyasha_ se lo ganó a pulso. El prominente golpe de los números abatió su lógica por unos instantes y aunque era consciente de lo que su visión captaba, obligó a su cabeza a buscar esperanzas en donde no estaban. Acalló el réquiem de derrota en su entendimiento al ver la rendición de su compañero. No lo permitiría, no contemplaría su caída.

El índice de adversarios derrotados era la prueba de la barbarie que esculpió con tenacidad en el campo de batalla.

Su espada y la de la _flor_ que admiraba se abrieron camino entre miles de enemigos siendo su único motor el sobrevivir, el ver un porvenir escandaloso junto a su camarada. Y la _Generación Milagrosa_, hizo uso de su nombre una vez más. No obstante, su estado crítico sólo le abstrajo de vuelta a la cruel realidad.

El mañana no llegaría para los samuráis como anhelaban sus compatriotas.

Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula deformando su rostro, por primera vez, en una mueca de frustración. Su ambición era ambigua y muy fácil de complacer, pero difícil de entender y bajo esas circunstancias, no sería complacido. Sabía que _ellos_ no admitirían una retirada.

Para cuando quisiera mirar a su alrededor, seguramente se encontraría solo.

Sus dedos entumecidos y mallugados por el mango de la espada, contornearon el rostro inconsciente y abatido de Zura que cayó víctima de la anemia por las múltiples heridas. Pudo detallar el demacrado aspecto de su amigo, al que vio crecer, y se lamentó internamente de lo que esa odiosa guerra le hacía. Movió los mechones azabaches que cubrían su rostro en un suave aleteo y ante decadentes pensamientos, se permitió observar prolongadamente desde su posición, intentando conservar la poca conciencia a la que se aferraba para perpetuar aquella andrógina figura: la fantasía de su juventud.

No quería quedarse a observar cómo las flores y los sueños se marchitaban.

Realmente quería ser invencible, pero caso contrario, lo invencible estaba acabando con ellos.

Cobarde pensarían muchos que era ante su deserción, y ahora que lo pensaba, ese era el adjetivo más apropiado a sus acciones; más no le importaba. La _madurez_ le hizo entender que era mejor ceder a una batalla perdida, pero sus razones fueron ignoradas; y aunque sus compañeros no le apoyaron, permaneció firme por la fuerza de sus vínculos hasta el momento en el que sintió la desesperación de la pérdida latente en los brazos, arrastrando así, los sueños de los caídos.

No dejó que sus orbes carmesís presenciaran el desastroso final que auguraban esos acontecimientos.

Su cuerpo se sacudió con fuerza y abriendo los ojos percibió su escenario cambiar drásticamente. Las gotas de sudor recorrieron su rostro y deslizaron por su cuello haciéndole sentir escalofríos que le espabilaron lo suficiente como para atraerlo al presente. La tensión de sus músculos comenzó a relajarse mientras escuchaba el resonar de su taquicardia contra el pecho hacer eco en su cabeza. Cerró de nuevo los ojos con fuerza, intentando acompasarse.

— ¿Gintoki?

Entre la sorpresa y la confusión, se permitió enfocar al emisario de tan conocida voz. La desesperación de esos días comenzó a disiparse viendo las obsidianas de su compañero que le veían con sincera preocupación.

_Era así cómo había sido desde siempre..._

Sus silenciosos días, se hicieron ruidosos de un momento a otro. La rutina había quedado en el olvido y el silencio, sólo era un acto conveniente que aprovechaba para hacer lo que con palabras no podía decir.

Los dedos de Katsura movieron los cabellos de su frente con destreza mientras pegaba su frente a la propia. La preocupación seguía presente pero también la extrañez. Estaba seguro de que el otro no alcanzaba a imaginar la razón de su agitación pero ahora que le veía inspeccionarle con afán, esos desagradables recuerdos perdían fuerza cada vez más.

—No me parece que estés enfermo —recitó el otro con seriedad y algo molesto por no entender—. ¿Sientes algo? —interrogó ahora viéndole fijamente.

Su mano se posó fresca y sutil en la mejilla contraria en un gesto tan cálido que ése día no tenía permitido reprimirse. Quería confirmar que sus angustias estaban olvidadas y que su presente y los que lo conformaban, no desaparecerían como en sus días pasados.

—Ginto… —las palabras de Zura fueron tragadas por sus labios al tiempo que volvía a recargarse con suavidad en el _futón_ compartido, llevándose consigo al moreno que tuvo que buscar la forma de acomodarse sobre el albino y que debido a la sorpresa, respondió de una manera muy torpe. Si hubiera sido otra la ocasión, eso fuese un buen objeto de burlas.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con sutileza en las suaves hebras de Zura, dejando que las sobrantes acariciaran su pecho y costados al caer como un velo. Se llenó con el agradable aroma que desprendía el moreno y la sensación de calidez que aquel cuerpo sobre el suyo (ahora más masculino), le hacía experimentar. Sus preocupaciones fueron olvidadas en el sabor de los delgados y temblorosos labios de su amante.

Más que el deseo de ver al _Noble de la Locura_ resplandecer sin esos tonos carmesís, ahora, resplandecía para él. Y eso era más de lo que hubiera deseado.

— ¿Qué fue eso…? —preguntó Katsura suavemente contra sus labios una vez vio la oportunidad.

Gintoki no tenía un nombre a todas sus vacilaciones y angustias, no tenía ni siquiera preocupaciones futuras, pero al menos había comprendido que tenía un presente al qué proteger y por el cual daría su vida por conservar. De nada servía preocuparse por sus fantasmas cuando que en la actualidad habían demasiados vivos. Muy ruidosos por cierto.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Zura? —preguntó ignorando lo obvio, fingiendo un gesto interrogante.

Vio a Katsura fruncir las cejas. Se había molestado aunque no le había quedado muy claro si era por el apelativo o por ignorar su pregunta. Quizás por la primera, la idiotez de su compañero siempre se superaba.

—No es Zura, es Katsura —reclamó manteniendo la expresión seria en el rostro pero sin desviarle la mirada—. ¿No piensas decirme qué te pasa? —preguntó perspicaz.

Gintoki rodó los ojos a la nada fingiendo fastidio— ¿Acaso no me llamaste, Zura?—mintió con descaro— Creí que me despertabas para algo de compañía —insinuó y es que la verdad, la situación se prestaba para él a cualquier hora y escenario.

— ¡Déjate de bromas! —le refutó molesto y es que incluso él se hubiera molestado con una mentira tan evidente.

Le vio abrir la boca una vez más seguramente para continuar con el reclamo, cosa que por supuesto, no pensaba permitir. Le tomó por los hombros y en un giro, cambió de posiciones para sellarle los labios con la técnica inicial, sólo que en menor intensidad a la primera. El contacto se rompió rápidamente por él, quien buscó el pecho del otro para recargarse, escuchando su respiración y regulándola inconscientemente con la suya.

Katsura parpadeó confundido. Completamente desconcertado por todo aquello que no sabía por dónde empezar. Sentía las manos de Gintoki sostenerle con fuerza por los costados y eso fue suficiente como para que las dudas se silenciaran. Decidió callar por al menos esa vez sin que la petición fuese pronunciada, a diferencia de las veces en las que el albino se encolerizaba con alguna de sus típicas historias.

—Zura… —susurró de nuevo Gintoki.

Esperó a que continuara, más lo siguiente, nunca llegó. Lógicamente, ese mote no le gustaba pero pronunciado de aquella forma mermaba cualquier voluntad de corrección. Suspiró ruidosamente. Quizás algún día se acostumbraría. Quizás…

— ¿No piensas decirme nada? —preguntó Gintoki mientras elevaba el rostro.

Parpadeó un par de veces aunque no tardó en comprender aquellas palabras con resuelta facilidad.

—No es Zura, es Katsura —dijo imperturbable, sin siquiera pedir explicaciones.

No las necesitaba.

Pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello del albino para dejarle reposar en su pecho una vez más. Entrelazó sus alargados dedos en esa horrorosa permanente blanca y cerrando con suavidad los ojos dejó que el silencio nocturno de Edo les arrullara.

El carismático líder de la Facción Joui puede que para muchos fuese un idiota irremediable o un dramaturgo soñador, pero lo cierto era que, en medio de su característica locura, había una mente brillante que percibía lo que muchos ignoraban. Era poseedor de una innata habilidad para interpretar lo implícito en las conversaciones más triviales y eso a Gintoki, le ahorraba demasiadas explicaciones.

* * *

**Dato Curioso:**

Quizás no les importe, pero estuve con este fic en el Hard Disk más de un mes porque no me decidía a publicarlo. Por más que me encontrara satisfecha con lo que escribí, me parecía que era lo suficientemente serio como para tratarse de Gintama. Leí el cierre muchas veces sin decidirme a dejarlo así o cerrarlo con alguna de las típicas de Katsura.

Al final, lo dejé como lo escribí inicialmente.

**Notas finales: **

Espero que haya sido de su agrado a pesar de que el GinZura no es precisamente _querido_ al español. Aún así, tengo la esperanza de que la parejita se haga un lugar y que alguien se apiade y traduzca más de sus dous.

Comentarios, críticas y correcciones ya saben donde dejarlo y estaré encantada de responderlos.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
